The conventional cauterization treatment makes use of a hot medicine bar to treat disease or relieve pain of a specific point of human body. The treatment is carried out with hand holding the hot medicine bar for a predetermined period of time. As a result, a medical personnel doing the treatment can not do other chores at the time when the treatment is being carried out. In addition, the treatment can not be carried out simultaneously on several points of human body. In light of the temperature of the hot medicine bar being fixed at a high temperature, an over-treatment can result in the burn of the human body. Moreover, the hot medicine bar can not be held steadily with hand as long as the treatment lasts. To sum up, the conventional cauterization treatment is time-consuming and inefficient at best.